falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rachel.txt
DialogueGenericDoctors |scene= |srow=31 |topic=000A7CC6 |trow=10 |before= |response=''{Friendly, doctor speaking to patient / Friendly}'' You're that wanderer from the Commonwealth. I'm Rachel. I assist Dr. Forsythe with his medical duties. Are you sick or injured? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Asking a question / Question}'' Yes? Do you need assistance? Are you sick or injured? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Asking a question / Question}'' Need Stimpaks? Or I can just heal you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Asking a question / Question}'' Feeling all right? I can always take a look. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Asking a question / Question}'' Anything I can do for you? Medically speaking, of course. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Asking a question / Question}'' In need of medical assistance? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Asking a question / Question}'' Anything the matter? I've always got time for an examination. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Not many doctors around these days. Should let me take a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=If you need fixing up, let's get a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I can patch you up if you need it. For a small fee, of course. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013603B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=All right. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Let me know if that changes. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0005FB6E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Now, go over your symptoms for me. One at a time. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Tell me your symptoms. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=What's feeling off today? What can you tell me? |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Go over your symptoms with me. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |topic=0005FB6D |trow=8 |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Great. Let's take a look. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Here's what I have. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' It's not much, but hopefully I have what you need. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Having medical supplies is always a good idea. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' I imagine one can never have too many medical supplies in the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=I suppose I could spare some Stimpaks. |after= |abxy=X10a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=All right, but go easy on the Chems. |after= |abxy=X11a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=Let's see what I can spare... |after= |abxy=X12a}} |topic=0005FB6C |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' No. The people of this Vault are surprisingly healthy. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' If that's all, I have work to do. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Got nothing, sorry. Just trying to practice medicine. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y18a}} |before= |response=Nothing that would interest you. Now, let's talk about you and your health. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y19a}} |before= |response=Been out of the loop. Lot of sick and injured taking up my time. Now, if you need treatment, let me know. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y20a}} |scene= |srow=32 |topic=000C038B |trow=12 |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Hope it stays that way. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Puzzled}'' Huh, you look fine, but... oh wait... yep, that's gonna need to be set back in place. Let's get started. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Eh, I've seen worse. Better stitch you up before infection sets in, though. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Scrapes and bruises, but it's probably a good idea to get them fixed up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{examining a patient / Thinking}'' Severe lacerations, puncture wounds, muscle spasms in the eyes from high levels of stress... Yeah, let's patch you up. |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Thinking}'' Hmm... gonna need to brace those fractures, apply some cream for the burns, a few sets of stitches. Better get to it... |after= |abxy=A13a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Surprised}'' Oh wow, that's a lot of blood. We'll need to operate right away. |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Well, I'd patch you up, but I have costs to cover, and you're short on caps. What else is bothering you? |after= |abxy=A18a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're hurt, all right, but you're also dead broke. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A19a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'd like to help you, but I got costs to cover, and you're low on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=A20a}} |topic=000C038A |trow=6 |before= |response=All right. Don't ruin my hard work by dying out there. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before= |response=Take better care of yourself in the future, okay? |after= |abxy=B6a}} |before= |response=Off you go, then. |after= |abxy=B7a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' On your way, then. |after= |abxy=B11a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Fine. Come back later. |after= |abxy=B12a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Very well, then. |after= |abxy=B13a}} |topic=000C0389 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal}'' Good. Keep an eye on it, though. What else? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' Blood pooling in the gums. Signs of anemia. Yeah. We better clean you up. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' All right. Let's flush your system. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' We'll clean you up, don't worry. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You don't have enough caps for the fee. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X8a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can clean you up, but you don't have enough money to cover the costs. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X9a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're definitely sick, but you don't have enough money to cover my fee. Sorry. Was there something else? |after= |abxy=X10a}} |topic=000C0388 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' You're strung out all right. I got something that can clean you up. |after= |abxy=Y7a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Yeah, you got it bad. Let's flush your system. It's gonna burn like crazy, afterwards, all right? |after= |abxy=Y8a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Let's clean you up. Not gonna be pleasant... |after= |abxy=Y9a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'm sorry. Cleaning up addiction costs money, and you're short on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=Y11a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I can help, but not for free. You'll need to come back when you have the caps. You need anything else? |after= |abxy=Y12a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can help you when you have enough money. Addiction isn't cheap to cure. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y13a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005FB20 |trow=3 |before= |response=Done. Now, was there anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=And that's that. Anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=All done. Any other complaints? |after= |abxy=A4a}} DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=Does your silence mean agreement? Or something else? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This feels like one of those social awkward moments. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81Shared |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=00210C1A |trow=7 |before= |response=''{matter of fact / Surprised}'' You're that wanderer from the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I am Rachel. I assist Dr. Forsythe with his medical duties. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Rote question she asks of everyone that comes in / Question}'' Are you sick or injured? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{rote question she asks of everyone that comes in / Question}'' Yes? Do you need assistance? Are you sick or injured? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Yes. I have an adequate supply of Addictol. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' However, if the patient doesn't want to quit, he or she will just go back to using. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Inquiring as a doctor / Question}'' Do you need treatment for addiction? |after= |abxy=}} MS19 |scene=- |topic=0002A896 |before= |response=''{anxious / Worried}'' We must find that cure. |after= |abxy=}} V81_03 |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7CF6 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Welcome to the medical center, traveler. I'm Rachel. Dr. Forsythe's assistant here. Is there something I can help you with? |after=Player Default: Bobby DeLuca is on his way here to treat his addiction. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' You're back. And your friend? |after=Player Default: Bobby DeLuca is on his way here to treat his addiction. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Good to see you again. Something I can help with today? |after=Player Default: Bobby DeLuca is on his way here to treat his addiction. |abxy=A}} |topic=0018105C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Bobby DeLuca is on his way here to treat his addiction. |response=''{Curious / Question}'' You persuaded him to quit? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Good. |after=Rachel: I'll be ready for him when he arrives. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0018105B |before=Player Default: Nothing. Never mind. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Alright then. |after=Rachel: I'll be ready for him when he arrives. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018105A |before=Player Default: I've got a new patient for you. He's on his way to get treated for addiction. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Good. |after=Rachel: I'll be ready for him when he arrives. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00181059 |before=Player Default: You've got time for a patient? |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Always. We've never been too busy to see someone. |after=Rachel: I'll be ready for him when he arrives. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00181054 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Good. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' I'll be ready for him when he arrives. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Addiction is difficult to overcome without the necessary support. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' He's lucky to have a friend like you. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=0017C651 |before=Player Default: I have a friend who is addicted to chems. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' I have Addictol to treat any chem addiction, should your "friend" need it. |after=Player Default: It's for Bobby DeLuca. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017C650 |before=Player Default: I'm looking for some Jet. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' I'm sorry. We don't supply chems of that nature to patients. |after=Player Default: It's for Bobby DeLuca. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0017C64C |before=Player Default: Never mind. It's nothing. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' The medical center is always open should you need assistance. |after=Player Default: It's for Bobby DeLuca. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0017C64B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Do you have chems to treat addiction? |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Yes, I have an adequate supply of Addictol. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' However, if the patient doesn't want to quit, he or she will just go back to using. |after=Player Default: It's for Bobby DeLuca. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0017C646 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's for Bobby DeLuca. |response=''{Undertones of relief and then worry. / Neutral}'' I'm relieved to hear you say so. After the incident, I've seen his symptoms progress rapidly. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' If you can bring him here, I'll administer the drug. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0017C645 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm just looking for some Jet. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' We don't supply chems of that nature. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Using Jet to treat its own symptoms only encourages the addiction and may lead to overdose. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0017C644 |before=Player Default: I'm fine. It really is for a friend. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Bring your friend by the medical center, then, and I will administer the treatment. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0017C643 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's Addictol? How does it work? |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Addictol works both physically and psychologically to remove both the symptoms and the need. It's very effective. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Bring your friend here, and I can administer the treatment. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000A7CF6 |before= |response=''{Inquiring as a doctor. / Question}'' Is everything alright? Do you need medical assistance? |after=Player Default: I have a friend who is addicted to chems. |abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0003344B |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Bobby? I'm glad you came. |after=Bobby: I want to get clean. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003344A |trow=3 |before=Bobby: Okay, I'm ready. |response=''{Neutral}'' Thank you for bringing him. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I'll take it from here. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' If you ever need anything, come see me. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00033448 |before=Bobby: I want to get clean. |response=''{Friendly}'' I can help you, but you're going to have to trust me. |after=Bobby: Is it going to hurt? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00033446 |before=Bobby: Is it going to hurt? |response=''{Friendly}'' You may feel uneasy for a few hours while the Addictol takes effect. But then you'll feel better than you ever have before. |after=Bobby: Thanks for being honest. |abxy=A1a}} V81_Conv_Forsythe_Rachel |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00058189 |before=Forsythe: Did you clean the autoclave? |response=''{some she has said every day for years / Tired}'' Yes, Dr. Forsythe. I clean it every day. |after=Forsythe: And all of my packs are wrapped? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058187 |before=Forsythe: And all of my packs are wrapped? |response=''{something she says every day for years. / Tired}'' Yes, Dr. Forsythe. I make sure all the packs are sterilized and wrapped every day. |after=Forsythe: I suppose that will do for now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058185 |before=Forsythe: I suppose that will do for now. |response=''{muttered, with eye roll / Irritated}'' I look forward to having this same conversation tomorrow. |after=Forsythe: What was that? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058183 |before=Forsythe: What was that? |response=''{reassuring him / Amused}'' Nothing, Dr. Forsythe. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00058182 |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' I've cultured the latest samples. The results are in your logbook. |after=Forsythe: And? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058180 |before=Forsythe: And? |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' Inconclusive. Better than our last trial, but not as good as last week's trial. |after=Forsythe: Not very promising. Even the serum from last week's trial was of limited value. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005817E |before=Forsythe: Not very promising. Even the serum from last week's trial was of limited value. |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' We might have better luck with the next sample. |after=Forsythe: You have the patience of a saint, Rachel. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files